Dear, Aomine Daiki
by BakaFujo
Summary: Jumat itu seharusnya menjadi jumat yang biasa. Dimana hari Kagami berlatih basket bersama Aomine di basketball court. Ya itu seharusnya. Sampai Aomine meminta sesuatu. Apa yang diminta Aomine sampai Kagami bernjadi drop bergitu? AoKaga fic!


~Dear, Aomine Daiki~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-sama. Saya hanya seorang penggemar yang menyalurkan imajinasi melewati fanfiksi ini  
Warning: Aneh, gaje, OOC, possible typo, shonen-ai, dan sudut pandang author(?).  
Summary: Jumat itu seharusnya menjadi jumat yang biasa. Dimana hari Kagami berlatih basket bersama Aomine di basketball court. Ya itu seharusnya. Sampai Aomine meminta sesuatu. Apa yang diminta Aomine sampai Kagami bernjadi drop bergitu? AoKaga fic!

.

.

~Dear, Aomine Daiki~

.

.

Hari itu hari jumat.

Saat itu Kagami baru selesai melakukan latihan disekolahnya. Seharusnya Kagami capek, karena menu latihan yang diberikan oleh _kantoku_nya itu sangat _something_.

Ya itu sih seharusnya.

Tapi untuk seorang Kagami Taiga yang _freak_ basket, tidak ada kata _capek_ dalam kamus hidupnya untuk bermian basket. Karena basket memang kehidupannya.

Oh tidak, Kagami tidak jatuh cinta kepada bola basket orangenya. Tidak, sungguh! Dia kan bukan Haruka Nanase dari fandom sebelah! Kagami punya kok cinta pertamanya.

UHUK!

Well, terkejut? Kagami juga punya hati, kawan, jangan samakan dia dengan pisau dapur(?).

Kagami pertama kali bertemu orang itu di _basketball court_. Saat itu Kagami cidrea, sehingga dirinya tidak diperbolehkan ikut latihan. Tapi sekali lagi, Kagami adalah seorang _freak_ basket yang _tidak_ bisa _tidak_ bermain basket dalam satu hari. Akhirnya Kagami bermain sendiri. Tapi kemudian orang itu datang, menantangnya. Menantang Kagami.

Bisa tebak kan? Masih kurang? Butuh _clue_? Baiklah.

Nah, kali kedua Kagami bertemu dengan orang itu di InterHigh. Orang itu datang terlambat (Kagami terbakar emosi sendiri mengingatnya, karena secara tidak langsung orang itu meremehkannya) dan tiba-tiba merangkul leher Kagami sok akrab dari belakang.

Sudah bisa tebak kan? Masih belum? Sial kau! Satu _clue_ lagi deh.

Orang itu adalah _ace_ dari Generation of Miracles, atau Kiseki no Sedai. Dijuluki _Unstoppable Ace_ karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa tidak normal. Baik itu ability, speed, atau lainnya. Sungguh pemian berbakat yang suatu saat akan terdampar di NBA.

Kalian tau kan siapa dia? Belum?! Jangan bercanda! Kubunuh kau!

Dia Aomine Daiki, for god sake, power forward dari Touou Academy!

Apa katamu? Tidak percaya? Kenapa bisa?

Jangan tanya aku! Itu rahasia perusahaan─tunggu, yang ini salah naskah. Maaf.

Maksudnya, karena Aomine itu _berbeda_.

Bukan karena warna kulitnya, tentu saja.

Aomine itu berbeda karena setiap Kagami melawannya, baik itu one-on-one atau pertandingan resmi, Kagami merasa ada seusatu menari diperutnya. Oh itumah keroncongan─HEI! SALAH NASKAH LAGI!

Uhum. Maaf.

Tapi itu benar kok! Sungguh!

Kagami juga merasa, setiap dia bersentuhan dengan Aomine, mau itu pudak atau tangan atau hal lainnya di one-on-one mereka, Kagami merasa ada sengatan listrik ditubuhnya.

Jangan mesum, kalian. One-on-one basket kok, bukan one-on-one tanda kutip.

Jujur saja, awalnya Kagami tidak perduli, berlaku tsuntsun layaknya Midorima ("Hatsyu!" Sebuah wortel (?)bersin tanpa sebab disuatu tempat. "Rasanya aku jadi ingin menge_shoot_ seseorang.") saat Kuroko dan yang lainnya menggodanya. Seperti,

"_Kagami-kun rasanya semangat sekali ya jika dekat dengan Aomine-kun. Apa itu efek cinta?"_

Dan kalian tau apa yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk?

Kuroko mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, astaga! DA-TAR! D-A-T-A-R!

Uhuk. Maaf, author terbawa suasana.

Kembali ke kasus, Kagami yang _freak_ basket ("Rasanya kalimat ini diulang melulu ya." Seorang tak dikenal berkomentar dikejauhan.) pergi menju basketball court. Dia hendak menaruh tas sportynya sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu─spesifiknya sih seseorang─sedang melakukan _lay up_.

Kagami kenal gaya _lay up_ itu.

Kagami juga kenal dengan orang yang melakukan _lay up_ itu.

Itu Aomine. Aomine Daiki.

Duh, pendek umur kau, nak, baru diomongin langsung muncul. Pengen narsis ya? ("MATI KAU AUTHOR!" Seorang berambut dark blue menembak sang author dengan _sniper_ hitam milik Chianti dari fandom tetangga.)

Btw, timingnya tepat sekali ya.

Kagami jadi salah tingkah nih. Uhuy~ cie cieee~~

Lupakan paragraf diatas.

Tetapi walau salting, Kagami tetap menghampiri Aomin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya super ceria.

Duh, sejak kapan Kagami tertular virus berisiknya Kise?

Baik, lupakan juga pertanyaan epic diatas.

"Aomineeee~~~!" Teriak Kagami. Yang dipanggil menoleh kaget.

"Bakagami?" Aomine berhenti melakukan _dribble_nya dan menatap Kagami.

Kagami sendiri masih tersenyum cerah bak mentari.

"Ayo one-on-ne!" Ajaknya.

Itu hari jumat yang biasa, ya kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kagami, aku ingin minta tolong." Kata Aomine dengan jeda dramatis pasca mereka melakukan one-on-one. Sekali lagi, kawan, kuingatkan mereka bermain one-ono-one basket, bukan one-on-one tanda kutip.

Kagami yang dimintai tolong mendadak merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Tapi dia tetap menatap Aomine sambil mengangkat satu alisnya yang unyuw dan unik itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Tolong bantu aku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya."

Seharusnya… itu menjadi hari jumat yang biasa…

Ya. Seharusnya.

XXX

Kata-kata Aomine masih terngiang dikepalanya sampai dia pulang ke apartemennya. Seakan-akan ada yang merekam suara Aomine dengan _tape recorder_ dan dimasukan ke otak kecilnya.

Apa yang harus Kagami lakukan?

Kagami sudah membantah, kau tau? Dia sudah berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa─dan tidak mau─melakukannya. Tapi Aomine bersikekuh.

"_Kau kan tinggal di Amerika sampai satu SMP! Setidaknya kau pasti pernah jatuh cinta dengan satu dua gadis dong!?"_

Ah, andai Aomine tau kalau Kagami itu salah seorang tipe uke yang suci…

Tunggu, iya maaf, jangan arahkan ring basket itu kearahku! Aku minta maaf!

Demi keselamatan author, mohon lupakan paragraf uke-uke diatas.

Walau itu benar sih…

WAAAAA! IYA MAAF!

Kagami memang pernah mendapat beberapa surat cinta di loker sepatunya di Amerika. Atau beberapa ajakan kencan dari gadis-gadis disekolahnya.

Tapi Kagami tidak pernah menerimanya kok. Hei! Jangan menatap seperti itu! Aku serius! Kagami selalu menolak. Dengan cara yang halus, tentu saja. Kagami akan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama,

"_Orang yang terbaik untukmu bukanlah diriku. Orang itu masih berada diluar sana, menunggumu. Maafkan aku."_

Hei, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu! Aku tau kau tersentuh! Tapi itu menjijik─okay, okay, I'll shout my mouth.

Kagami pikir, dengan berlaku begitu, dia harap cinta pertamanya akan semanis dan selembut gula kapas.

Apa!? Jangan lemparkan ring itu kearahku, kau bodoh! Ini narasi asli! Wooooaaa iya maaff!

Tapi, yah ternyata dia salah.

Sekenario Tuhan memang tidak bisa ditebak sekalipun kan? Bahkan oleh sang Malaikat sekalipun.

Kagami merebahkan dirinya diranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal burger hadiah dari Himuro saat dia ulang tahun 5 tahun lalu.

_**Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku membantunya? Atau tidak?**_

Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya, sesak.

Apa ini rasanya ketika cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Kagami ingin menangis, tapi dia menahannya. Kemudian dengan perlahan, kantuk menyerangnya. Akhirnya Kagami tertidur.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sebulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

XXX

Sudah Kagami putuskan, dia akan membantu Aomine.

Persetan dengan perasaannya, pokoknya dia harus membantu Aomine menembak pujaan hatinya.

Akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa, raga, dan mental, Kagami mengajak Aomine untuk bertemu di Maji Burger.

"Coba saja kau ajak dia kencan. Ke taman hiburan kek. Oh, kau juga bisa mengajaknya ke pantai. Jika di taman hiburan, coba saja tembak dia di bianglala saat matahari ingin terbenam. Kalau dipantai, ya sama, saat matahari terbenam juga. Uasahakan matamu menatap mata gadis yang beruntung itu. Dia pasti akan tersentuh."

Mungkin Kagami adalah Baka. Mungkin dia tidak lebih pintar dari Aomine yang Aho. Tapi tetap saja, mengapa Aomine tidak menyadari raut wajah Kagami dan nada bicara Kagami yang tersedat dan tercekat?

Hati Kagami memang hati seorang Malaikat. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah seorang manusia. Tidak bisakah dia bersikap egois untuk suatu hal?

Dia hanya ingin Aomine saja. Tidak kurang, dan tidak lebih.

Mengapa Tuhan tidak mengabulkan? Kesalahan apa yang Kagami lakukan? Kagami selalu menjadi anak yang baik. Dia berdoa setiap malam, mendoakan dirinya ataupun orang tuanya, atau timnya, atau Aomine sendiri. Kagami tidak pernah menyerah, dia selalu dapat bangkit walau terjatuh. Kagami juga suka menolong gelandangan yang kelaparan ditengah jalan. Apa yang kurang?

Mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam?

Tapi saat Kagami melihat senyum Aomine yang menggembang, dirinya jadi tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum.

Paling tidak, Aomine memiliki tambalan hatinya.

Walau itu artinya hati Kagami harus berelubang.

"Kalau begitu…" Aomine bangkit dari kursinya, dan Kagami menunduk. Dia sudah menyiapkan mental. Dia sudah yakin bahwa Aomine akan merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan ponsel, dan menelpon sang pujaan hati. Kagami yakin itu.

Sampai Kagami melihat tangan tan terulur didepannya.

Kagami mendongak dan menatap wajah Aomine yang _nyengir_ sambil _blushing _sedikit.

"Kagami Taiga, maukah kau berkencan denganku?" Tanyanya.

Kagami tidak tau apa yang Tuhan rencanakan. Yang dia tau hanya jantungnya berdegup lebih kecang dan darahnya seakan mengalir deras kekepalanya, kemudian mengangguk patah-patah, sedikit ragu.

Aomine _nyengir_ semakin lebar.

"Ayo!" Dia menarik tangan Kagami dan mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kan, kalau sekenario Tuhan itu tidak bisa ditebak?

**FIN**

A/N: *baca ulang* gue nulis apaan ini? *cengo*

Lupakan.

Okay, saya mau bacot dulu sebentar. Sebenarnya hari ini saya mau mempublish dua fanfic multichap saya, tapi saya sudah keburu malas duluan. Dan lagi, saya juga seharusnya melanjutkan novel crossover saya! Ukh! Maafkan saya ya, Irvan-senpai, karena melanggar janjiii~~! *sobsob* dan jangan tanya soal judul, karena niatnya saya pertama mau bikin Kagami yang menyatakan cintanya lewat surat buat Aomine LOL tapi entah kenapa malah jadi seperti ini. Yasudahlah. Btw, kalian pada punya akun nggak sih? Yang punya mungkin kalian bisa berPM dengan saya, membicarakan soal dua fanfic multi chap saya yang bingung mau saya lanjutkan seperti apa… /digaplok reader/

Yang wajib dikatakan sebelum kalian exit,

Mind to review?

─BakaFujo


End file.
